Spider-Hog
Spider-Hog is a 2002 American superhero film which it's directed by Sam Raimi. Based on the Marvel Comics, the film stars with Sonic the Hedgehog as Peter Parker, a high-school student who become Spider-Hog after got bitten by a spider, Vector the Crocodile as Norman Osborn (a.k.a. The Green Goblin), Amy Rose as Mary Jane Watson, Knuckles the Echidna as Harry Osborn and Cream the Rabbit as Yesenia Miller, Peter and Harry's best friend. Plot It all started with Peter Parker (Sonic), his 2 best friends: Harry Osborn (Knuckles) and Yesenia Miller (Cream) and Peter's secret crush: Mary Jane Watson (Amy Rose) visit at the Columbia University with their high school class. While Peter's taking photos, he got bitten on the hand by a spider. Feeling unwell, he passes out shortly after arriving home. Meanwhile, the scientist and owner of Oscorp, Norman Osborn (Vector), Harry's father, is attempting to preserve his company's military contract and knowing that his business will be over. He experiments on himself with his company's new, but unstable, performance-enhancing chemical vapor which increases his speed, strength, and stamina. However, it also causes him to become insane and he kills his assistant, Mendel Stromm. The next morning, Peter wakes to find that his vision has improved and that his body has changed into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds himself producing webbing and having the quick reflexes to avoid being injured in a fight with Flash Thompson. After that, Peter ran away from the school and realizes that he has the spider abilities from the spider bite. He quickly learns to scale walls, long jump across building rooftops, and swing webs from his wrists. Lying to his aunt and uncle about where he is going, Peter decides to enter a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Mary Jane. During the argument, Uncle Ben advises Peter, "With great power comes great responsibility." Then, Peter lashes out at his uncle and leaves for the tournament. Peter won, but was cheated out of the contest money. In retaliation, he allows the thief to escape with the promoter's money. Afterward, Peter finds Yesenia who tried to tell him something until he saw that his uncle has been carjacked and killed. Then, Peter tracks down the carjacker when he find out that it was the same thief which he allowed to escape earlier. After Peter disarms him, the carjacker tries to get away, but falls out of a window and is killed. That same night, Norman as the Green Goblin kills several scientists, including General Slocum, who are threatening to drive Norman out of business. The next morning, Peter and his friends finally finished high school. After that, Peter decides to use his powers to fight injustice, made a costume and his superhero name: Spider-Hog. Then, Peter and Yesenia was hired as a photographer when they arrives in J. Jonah Jameson's office. Meanwhile, Norman, after finding out that Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company, attacks them at the World Unity Fair. Although he successfully murders them, he tried to get Mary Jane and Yesenia until Spider-Hog arrives and drives him off. The next day, Jameson quickly dubs Norman the Green Goblin. When the boys left, The Green Goblin offers Spider-Hog a place at his side, but Spider-Hog refuses, knowing that it's the right thing to do. At night, Yesenia and Mary Jane were in trouble by the gangs which Yesenia used to own them money until Spidey came and save. Before he leave, Mary Jane gives Spidey a kiss on the lips after moving his mask a little. Then, he left. Meanwhile, at the appointment, the guys were having a thanksgiving dinner while Norman figures out Spider-Hog's true identity and left. When he left, Harry and the girls were arguing until Aunt May told them to stop. Then, the girls left. Meanwhile, at night, the Green Goblin came and attacks Aunt May. While Aunt May recovers in the hospital, Mary Jane told Peter that she has a crush on Spider-Hog who rescued her twice and asks Peter whether he ever asked about her. Then, Peter reflects on his own feelings and they were about to kiss until Harry enters. Feeling betrayed by his girlfriend and his best friend, Harry tells his father about Mary Jane and Peter. Then, Norman found out about Spider-Hog's weakness. After that, he kidnapped Mary Jane and Yesenia. Then, he give a phone call to Peter that he kidnapped them and took them at the bridge. Meanwhile, the girls were at the top on the bridge with The Green Goblin. Before Spider-man arrives, The Green Goblin holds Mary Jane, Yesenia and the tram car full of children hostage. Then, Spider-Hog arrives and The Green Goblin forces Spider-Hog to choose who he wants to save, drops Mary Jane, Yesenia and the children. Then, Spider-Hog manages to save Mary Jane, Yesenia and the tram car while the Green Goblin's pelted by the people of New York City who's showing loyalty to Spider-Hog. After Spider-Hog put the tram down to safely, The Green Goblin grabs him and throws Spidey into an abandoned building where he begins to beat him. The tables turn as the Green Goblin boasts of how he'll kill Mary Jane and Peter's best friend: Yesenia Miller. Then, Spider-Hog dominates over him, forcing the Goblin into being unmasked. At first, Norman begs for forgiveness, but his Goblin personal attempts to remote-control his glider to impale Spider-Hog. Then, Spidey avoids the attack, causing the glider to killed Norman instead and he dies after asking Peter do not tell Harry about the Green Goblin. The next day, at Norman’s funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Hog who he believes that he was responsible for killing his father. When anybody left, Mary Jane told Peter that she was in love with him, but Peter, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Hog's enemies, hides his true feelings. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Uncle Ben's words about responsibility, and accepts his new life as Spider-Hog. Cast Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit as Yesenia Miller/Stewart Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Peter Parker Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Harry Osborn Amy was happy.jpg|Amy Rose as Mary Jane Watson Vanilla the Rabbit as Old Rose.jpg|Vanilla the Rabbit as Aunt May Vector.jpg|Vector the Crocodile as Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin Spider-Hog.jpg|Spider-Hog Amy and Cream are scared 2.jpg|Amy and Cream as Mary Jane Watson and Yesenia got kidnapped by The Green Goblin Amy and Sonic.jpg|Amy as MJ give Spidey a kiss for saving her by the gangs Sonic and Amy 16.jpg|Sonic as Peter told MJ what did he says to Spidey about her Amy and Cream as friends.jpg|Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit as Mary Jane Watson and Yesenia are friends Sonic save Cream 2.jpg|Sonic as Spider-Hog save his best friend Amy and Cream.jpg|Amy and Cream as MJ and Yesenia Sonic saves Amy .jpg|Sonic as Spider-Hog save MJ Sonic and Amy finally kiss.jpg|At the end, MJ told Peter that she loves him and kiss him Amy was crying.jpg|Amy as MJ was sad when Peter told her that he'll always there for her and want to be friends|link=Amy Rose Amy got attacked by wolves.jpg|Amy Rose as MJ got attacked when The Green Goblin came to the Party|link=Amy Rose Sonic got bitten.jpg|Sonic as Peter got bitten by a Spider|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Sonic save Amy 5.jpg|Amy as MJ was in trouble until Spider-Hog came and save her Sonic was holding a rose.jpg|Sonic as Peter give MJ a rose while talking Amy was surprise.jpg|Amy as MJ was surprise that Peter give her a rose when he saw her|link=Amy Rose Amy and Knuckles.jpg|Amy and Knuckles as MJ and Harry are dating since gradation at high school Amy Rose from Sonic X.jpg|Amy as MJ was in love with Spider-Hog when he save her|link=Amy Rose Sonic was surprise .jpg|Sonic as Peter was surprise that his uncle was dead Sonic's sad.jpg|Sonic as Peter was sad when his uncle died Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic X.jpg|Sonic as Peter decide to became a hero for his uncle and the people of New York City|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)